Individuals may often find themselves in need of converting units from metric units to English units or vice versa. For example, travelers may need to convert units when traveling in a foreign country. Also, many scientists must change between metric and English units on a constant basis. The present invention features a metric-converter watch device with integrated function of a regular watch and a hidden calculator/unit converter.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.